Just A Dream Series
by Steph McMahon
Summary: These are just a series of dreams that I've had about me and Dwayne Douglas Johnson a.k.a The Rock. They can get a little risque, so I'm just warning you ahead of time! *Completed!*
1. I Won't Tell

Just A Dream Series: I Won't Tell  
  
By: Crystal  
  
I was asleep and in bed one night, when all the sudden there was this tapping noise coming from my bedroom window. I put my pillow over my head and tried going back to sleep....maybe I was hearing things? But the tapping continued.  
  
"Who the hell......?" I asked myself thinking it was just my imagination.  
  
I peered through the blinds, and saw that it was Dwayne. I ran over to the other side of my room to shut the door, then I ran back over to the window and opened it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Dwayne?" I asked.  
  
Because of the light coming from the street light in front of my house I could see him very clearly. He had on a black see through shirt, black leather pants, and black leather dress shoes.  
  
"Can I come in honey, or are you just gonna stand there? He asked.  
  
Was I gonna let him in? Of course I was! What kinda question was that to ask?! He smiled at me as I opened up the window even more. A breeze blew in from outside, causing my satin purple nightgown to come up just a little bit.  
  
"Nice legs..." Dwayne commented, smiling yet again.  
  
I helped him through the window and then once he made his way in my room, he slammed the window shut.  
  
"What the fuck are you DOING, D? If my dad wakes up and catches me in here with a grown ass man, I'm dead!"  
  
I grabbed Dwayne's hand and pulled him to the other side of the room. I opened up my window and peered across the hall to see if my dad's door was open. It was still shut, and I heard loud snoring coming from inside the room, so from the way it looked, he was in a deep sleep.  
  
Dwayne said, "Daddy's louder than me!"  
  
I smacked him on his ass. "Shut up! You're lucky he never woke up! Damn!"  
  
The moonlight was shining through the blinds hanging in my window, so that enabled us to see one another...to SOME extent anyways. I sat with D on th edge of my bed.  
  
"D...what are you doing here? You don't even know me, and yet you are here in my room and sitting with me on my bed!"  
  
Dwayne smiled at me. "Crystal...I know who you are. I know a lot of things that you don't even KNOW that I know. But the most important thing I know is that you're a fan of mine."  
  
I said, "And the many pictures of you upon my walls didn't tell you that? Or did Little DJ come up with that all by himself?...No, seriously, you're kidding me right?"  
  
Dwayne replied, "I see I got a smart-ass on my hands..." He laughed and then continued on.  
  
"You're a fan, that's true enough. But your passion and loyalty go far beyond anything I've ever seen. I'd just like to thank you for that. It really means a lot to me. I know something else to that's kind of interesting....I know your feeling s about me. I know that you would like nothing more than for me to get you all hot and sweaty in this beg bed of yours."  
  
My eyes got really wide. He wasn't supposed to know that!!!  
  
"Dwayne...that's....that's personal! I was stuttering out of shock.  
  
He started brushing the side of my face with his hand.  
  
"Calm down, honey, calm down. You can trust Dwayne....come on, this is ME you're talking to. I won't tell anybody, I promise."  
  
I said, "I know Dwayne. But the truth is...as much as what said just now was true, I can't do this....my dad's in the other room, and...  
  
He cut me off. "We'll just have to be extra quiet, then won't we?"  
  
"Dwayne..." I said.  
  
I was in total disbelief. I wasn't too sure about whether I should actually do this or not. But that's when Dwayne kissed me on the lips. We fell back onto the bed with him still kissing me. My heart was beating a mile a minute, out of fear that my dad would catch us. Dwayne was just as scared as I was, because I could feel his heart beating too. But this feeling we both had inside couldn't be stalled any longer.  
  
"We're gonna have to go to the floor...is that alright? I don't want all the noise from the bed waking your dad up."  
  
I grabbed my pillow and blanket from off my bed, and dragged them onto the floor. Dwayne took his shirt off, and with the moonlight that was shining in my room and glaring down on him, he was looking extremely sexy. He took the rest of his clothes off, leaving his black CK silk boxers on, and then he got back on top of me. He bathed my neck in adoring kisses and I shut my eyes as to take everything in. I couldn't believe this was happening! My hands drifted up and down his back, as his kisses made a trail down the rest of my body. Dwayne lifted my nightgown up and off of me. I laid back down, as he took my purple thong off, and started going down on me. I was trying to moan as softly as I could, but it was hard, because Dwayne just felt too good. His tongue was flickering up and down and all around my clit, and just as I was about to come he stopped. He moved back up my body, and then kissed me on the top of my forehead.  
  
"You alright?" Dwayne asked me.  
  
Once I reassured him that I was fine, he pulled his boxers down and off of him. Then he reached over to his pants that were in the pile of clothes on the floor, and got a condom out his pocket. He put it on, and then looked at me.  
  
"Are you ready?" He whispered seductively, nibbling on my ear.  
  
"Yes, Dwayne...I've waited entirely too long for this." I said.  
  
Dwayne entered me, causing me to moan extremely loud. Dwayne put his hand over my mouth, and that's when I remembered my dad was in the other room. I got scared thinking that he we were going to get busted for good. But he never came in my room. I heard him in his room coughing and then as soon as I heard the snoring I knew he was probably in there tossing and turning like he usually does.  
  
"Shhhh...." Dwayne said, kissing my lips as we danced to our own rhythm on my bedroom floor.  
  
He started to go faster, and every time he sensed I was going to get loud, he put his hand back over my mouth. That really helped me a lot, because if he never would've did that, I don't know what I would have done, except get us caught.  
  
"Dwayne...." I softly moaned.  
  
His speed picked up some more, and then we both came pretty soon after that. We both laid in each others arms after that, and all was well in my world finally. We hadn't gotten caught, and I had just had the best experience of my entire life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!" My alarm clocked sounded.  
  
It was 6:00a.m. already? Damn! I did NOT feel like getting up for school this morning, but for some reason I felt even more energized than I usually am. When I got out of bed, I noticed I had my nightgown on, but I didn't have any underwear on. What the hell? That's when I looked over on my dresser and saw my thong attached to a piece of paper. As I got closer to my dresser, I looked at the piece of paper more closely. A note was written on it:  
  
Crystal~  
  
You did a great job last nite playing  
  
"Don't Wake Daddy," but the next  
  
Time we play, try not to be so  
  
LOUD! (I'm just playin' with ya!)  
  
See you very soon...  
  
~Dwayne  
  
XOXO  
  
Oh my goodness! It wasn't a dream! And most of all, he was coming back again!!! I laid back on my bed and smiled...this was going to be a very good day after all... 


	2. Unfinished Business

Just A Dream Series: Unfinished Business  
  
By: Crystal  
  
Dwayne and I walked on the beautiful sands of the Caribbean, holding each other's hands, and enjoying the nice breeze. Dwayne and I had been together for about 6 months now, and today, he mentioned something about him needing to come out here with me to tell me something that was very important. I didn't have a clue of what he was going to tell me, but he sounded serious.  
  
"So baby, what was so important that you dragged me out here on the beach to tell me?" I asked.  
  
D had on these nice khaki shorts that fit him quite nicely in all the right places, so I couldn't help but stare at him every once in a while when he was talking.  
  
"Baby, I brought you here, because....there's something very important I have to tell you. And, I know we've been together for some 6 months now, and I should have told you sooner, but before this relationship goes any further, I have to make sure that you know this."  
  
Dwayne had a great look of concern on his face, and I have to say that I became worried when I saw him look like he did. Dwayne led me over to a private part of the beach and sat down. He held my hands while we cuddled together, and that's when he began to talk.  
  
"I used to run with this mafia that had 3 other guys in it, and I did some pretty bad things for them. Things that I'm definitely not proud of. But after a while, I came to realize all the wrong I had done, and I decided to leave. I wanted out of the group. Needless to say, Tony, the leader of the group, wasn't too thrilled to hear about it. The other guys, Mike and Steve had this attitude like they didn't care too much, but I know inside they were pissed at me, because I was leaving. Tony told me that if I left, I was going to be sorry later on, and that it'd be safe to watch my back. But I mean, Tony don't pose no damn threat to me! I'll kick his ass any day of the week! But I'm telling you this, because, Tony has connections with people. We're going back to the States tomorrow, but because of him having connections, he can easily find out about you, and once he finds out you are with me, any and everything is possible with them. I don't mean to put you in any danger or anything like that, baby...I'm sorry for all of this."  
  
I took a minute to take in everything he was telling me. He used to run with a mafia? Damn....he sure doesn't seem like it....but people surprise you, you know? I cared for him entirely too much to let something like this break us up.  
  
"Dwayne, how long has it been since you left Tony and the guys?"  
  
Dwayne answered, "A little more than 3 years."  
  
"D, he has not done anything in the past three years, so what the hell do you need to worry for? He's probably gone and recruited someone else to take your place and do his little dirty deeds FOR him. I'm glad you told me this and that you're being honest with me, because that proves to me that you care. The main thing that matters to me is that you're NOT running with Tony anymore, and you're not putting yourself out in the streets like that. At least you were a man about the whole situation and realized your faults." Dwayne looked at me and smiled. He gave a big sigh of relief and I knew that he was happy that I was okay and didn't want to end our relationship that we had together.  
  
"You know, I knew that me leaving was going to all turn out to be for a good reason, and I think I found the reason right here..." Dwayne said as he leaned forward to kiss me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was at the gym walking the Stair Master, thinking about Dwayne. He was going to be wrestling tonight, and we were going to go out to dinner afterwards. The only reason why I was here at the gym was because I felt like getting out the house....well that AND the fact that I hadn't worked out in days. (Okay, the "workouts" I was having with Dwayne every night sure as hell burned a lot of energy, but I mean, come on now....)  
  
Just then, a man in some loose black shorts and a grey sweaty muscle shirt approached me. He smiled as he stood before me, giving me a serious assessment.  
  
"Hi." Whoever this guy was, he sounded Italian.  
  
"Hi. How you doing?" I asked, trying to be nice. He was looking me up and down, and it really made me uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to notice.  
  
"I'm doing fine...I was all the way on the other side of the room, when I saw you over here and I just HAD to come and see this beautiful woman up close....Steve! Mike! Ain't she beautiful?"  
  
Steve....Mike....where the hell have I heard those names before? The two men came over from lifting weights, and they also stared at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's nice..." Steve said, winking at me.  
  
"Tony, you sure know how to spot 'em, big boy..." Mike said.  
  
Just then I heard me cell phone ring. It was Dwayne....Thank God!  
  
"Dwayne? What's up baby?" I asked, staring nervously at the guys.  
  
They suddenly started conversating for some strange reason. Dwayne was talking to me, just telling me where he wanted to go tonight. I wasn't really paying any attention because I still wanted to know why these guys were still here. Me and D said our goodbyes, and then I put my phone in the pocket of my track pants.  
  
"Boys? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm taken. Sorry!" I gave a little smile and waited for one of them to say something.  
  
Tony spoke up. "Whoever Dwayne is, he's a lucky man to have some thing as sweet as you...." He leaned over to touch the side of my face.  
  
"Um, Yeah. That's nice.......Look I gotta go. I'll see you around." I quickly walked away from the three of them.  
  
"Sooner than you think, honey!" Tony called out.  
  
All 3 of the men started to laugh, and I turned the corner, hoping that I wouldn't see them ever again....I was so wrong.  
  
The next few days were pretty emotional for me. Through some friends of mine who were in the police business, I learned that I had suddenly appeared up on a hit list. I didn't know how the hell this could have happened, because I am never anything short of nice when it comes to other people....And it wasn't just ANY list, it was Tony's list. Dwayne's Tony.  
  
The day I found out about all of this, I rushed home in my car and in tears. When I came to the house, I opened up the door to find my dad cooking in the kitchen. My dad saw that I had been crying.  
  
"Crystal, what's wrong with you?" He looked really worried for me.  
  
I couldn't tell him that I was on some mobster's hit list. I just couldn't. It would scare him too much. I already had my own self to worry about.....I didn't need to start worrying about HIM too.  
  
"Daddy.....I just want you to know that, if you don't see me after today that....I love you." I said, with tears running down my face.  
  
I walked back to my room and started packing my clothes. I had to call Dwayne and I had to get him to get me the hell out of here.  
  
"Dwayne, you have to come get me NOW. Please. I don't have time to explain why, just......please come get me now." I said, crying.  
  
Dwayne was a little peeved that I wouldn't tell him exactly why I was so upset, but he said he would be here as soon as possible to get me.  
  
My dad came busting through my bedroom door.  
  
"What's all this? Where the hell are you going, and what the hell is all this dramatic talk about...if I don't see you anymore after today that you love me?" He asked with mixed emotions.  
  
"I have to go, Dad. Please, just let me go. My life is in danger right now, and I can't be here. I have to get away and I have to be as far away as possible." I said, still packing my stuff.  
  
"It's that damn Dwayne, ain't it?!!!" My dad got really angry. "Dad! Shut up! Please!"  
  
I looked out the window and saw a dark blue Jeep pull up in the driveway. It was my friend Kristina. I ran to the front door as she rang the doorbell. Her mom drove off as soon as she saw me at the door.  
  
"Tina....you will never believe this...People are out to fucking KILL me! I don't know if I'm ever gonna see you again sweetie, but I have to leave. Dwayne is coming to get me, and we're leaving." I said.  
  
Just as we stood outside, a black Cadillac pulled up out front of the house. Seconds later, a white Explorer pulled up behind it. D was in the explorer. Dwayne started to head towards me and Tina, and just as he did that, Tony, Steve, and Mike all pulled out guns.  
  
"DWAYNE!" I screamed, as Tina grabbed me into the house.  
  
Dwayne ran to the house and had just made it through the front door before shots ran out, hitting the front of the house. Dwayne shut and locked the front door and held me and Tina in his arms.  
  
My dad came from around the corner, and into the living room where we were at.  
  
"Who the FUCK is shooting at my house?!" My dad exclaimed.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Dwayne yelled, ignoring my dad.  
  
My dad got down as soon as he heard another gun shot blast through the window. Dwayne told my dad to go back to his room and shut and lock the door, and call 9-1-1, which he did. Meanwhile, Dwayne took me and Tina back to my room and locked the door. All 3 of us hid in the closet in my room (don't ask me why, we just did...)and Dwayne became busy trying to console me AND reassure Tina that everything would be fine. Dwayne kissed the top of my head and held on to me and Tina tight. Just then, I heard my door bust wide open.  
  
"Shh..." Dwayne said, placing one hand over my mouth and the other over Tina's.  
  
My closet door opened, and there stood Steve. He had a gun in his hand pointed at all 3 of us, and he was smiling.  
  
"Well, Well! If it ain't my main man DJ! Where you been, man? I see you still haven't changed.....running two girls at a time like that...boy! Why would you wanna cheat on such a sweet lil' thing like her?" Steve said, as he stroked the left side of my cheek.  
  
I flinched, and he laughed. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back to the living room. He stopped so that I could see my dad on his knees with his mouth taped up, and Mike standing next to him, pointing a gun at his head.  
  
"Dad!" I cried out.  
  
Steve grabbed me and slammed me up against the closet door that was in the living room.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't want Daddy to see all the fun we're gonna have?" Steve asked, taunting me.  
  
Just then, Dwayne came from around the corner. He looked from my dad to Steve holding me up against the door, and got angry.  
  
"Dammit, Tony! She don't have NOTHING to do with this! It's just between ya'll three and me! Leave her out of this!" Dwayne said. "I wanna have some fun with her, Tony..." Steve said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I gagged, and slapped him in his face.  
  
He raised his gun at my head, and looked over at Tony with a mad look, as he held the side of his face.  
  
"Tony! Let me get rid of this little bitch! I'm tired of her skank ass!"  
  
My dad went to say something, but he had the tape over his mouth. Mike smacked him in the face with his gun, and I screamed. I smacked Steve again. Dwayne stood frozen, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Tony! That's it! This bitch is done!" Steve pointed the gun at me and was about to pull the trigger, when Tony stopped him.  
  
"NO!" Tony grabbed me by my waist, and started to breathe hard on my neck.  
  
"She's a little feisty....I like that....Dwayne, you always knew how to pick 'em, boy....." Tony said, while smacking my ass.  
  
Dwayne was getting mad and couldn't take too much of this any longer. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
I wriggled out of his grasp, and he quickly grabbed me again, and this time, he pointed his gun to my head.  
  
"I think you should think twice about trying any funny shit like that thing you just tried to pull a few seconds ago. DJ...you knew that ever since Day One when you took the blood oath, that you weren't supposed to turn your back on us-especially me, dammit. But you didn't listen, and so now the only way for you to listen is for me to take your little girlfriend, and see how you like it then...We're gonna have some fun, aren't we baby?" Tony said.  
  
Tony ran his hands all over my breasts, and looked at Dwayne at the same time to make sure he was watching. I was cringing at just his slightest touch, and I was crying also. Tony threw a piece of paper over at Dwayne that had something scribbled on it.  
  
"If you want your little girlfriend back, be there at 5:00 sharp. No cops, no funny stuff, no nothing. If you try something, she's dead. If you don't show up, she's dead. So it looks like you don't really have too much of a choice, now DO you?"  
  
Tony led me outside with the gun still to my head. He sat me in the back of the car.  
  
"I'm coming to get you Crystal! Baby, I promise!" Dwayne screamed over at me.  
  
I was crying in the back of the car as Tony gave Mike the signal to drive off. Steve gave Dwayne a little friendly wave out the window, as he smiled. I couldn't believe this was happening to me...I really hoped that Dwayne would be there to get me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in a dimmed room, tied up to a chair, with blood stained jeans and a black shirt that was ripped open, exposing my black bra. My face hurt like hell. What happened was that when we had gotten here to the abandoned building, they had all tried to get me to suck each and every one of them off, and when I refused, they all took turns hitting me in the face. I was bleeding from my lips and my cheeks, and I felt like I was about to pass out any minute now.  
  
Just then, Dwayne appeared in the doorway. He had on a white shirt and black dress pants. When he saw how bad I looked, he gave an evil glare at the three men who were all dressed in black.  
  
"Baby...." Dwayne said, coming over to me.  
  
Mike and Steve were about to walk towards Dwayne, but Tony stopped them.  
  
"No...let DJ take care of his woman...this should make for some great entertainment, boys." All 3 of them laughed.  
  
Dwayne ripped off his white shirt and wiped my face with it.  
  
"Baby....what did they do to you?" Dwayne said, almost crying.  
  
He whispered a few things to me, and then he stood up. I was fading and fading fast...  
  
"Tony, I don't know what the FUCK your problem is, but it's one thing to mess with me. It's entirely another to fuck with my girl! You son of a bitch, I can't believe you DID this to her! Your ass is mine!" Dwayne angrily yelled, making his way towards Tony.  
  
"You wanna be a big man? Okay...let's see what you got...Steve! Mike! Kick his ass!" Tony responded.  
  
Both men went after Dwayne as I passed out, and Tony laughed as he looked on. Soon enough, Dwayne was beating Mike and Steve up, and the whole thing had ended before it even got started. Steve and Mike were laid out on the cold concrete, both knocked unconscious. Tony was impressed. Dwayne had actually proved himself.  
  
Tony stood up. "Well, D...I guess you ARE a big man...but-"  
  
Tony pointed the gun at me, and shot me right in the chest.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
Dwayne and Tony were fighting, exchanging blows to the head and everywhere else. Soon enough, Dwayne managed to grab the gun from Tony and shot Tony right in the head. Tony fell to the floor.  
  
Dwayne came over to me, and untied me from the chair. He put his shirt up against the gun shot wound in my chest and applied pressure on it. I slumped out the chair and into his arms. He held me in his arms, as he kneeled on the floor. My eyes opened as I saw tears fall down Dwayne's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby...I love you, Crystal. Everything is gonna be alright, baby." Dwayne said to me, while holding me in his arms.  
  
"I....love you too, Dwayne....." I muttered my final words as I took my last breath.  
  
Just then, I closed my eyes for good this time, and Dwayne, after time and time again of calling me and not receiving an answer back, realized I was dead. Dwayne just sat there, holding me in his arms, rocking me back and forth, just thinking that if it wasn't for him, the one woman he had ever loved the most in his life wouldn't be dead now....  
  
~The End~ 


	3. The Party

Just A Dream Series: The Party  
  
By: Crystal  
"So do you guys know what time you're coming to the house for the party?" I asked my friends Keondra, Misha, and Shaneia.  
  
I was having this party back at the house, and it was supposed to be this big affair where family and friends were gonna be there. I was over my best friend Keondra's just trying to plan things out so that I knew where everything stood as of right now.  
  
"We gotta have male strippers!" Misha said.  
  
"Misha, what are you talking about male strippers? My DAD is gonna be there in case you didn't know, as well as a whole bunch of other people, and I don't think my dad would appreciate seeing a naked guy in his house!" I replied.  
  
"Hey look, while you three talk and coordinate what is gonna happen at the party, I'm gonna call Danielle to see if her and Jesse are coming." I said.  
  
I walked over to the phone and dialed Danielle's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Danielle's boyfriend Jesse answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Jesse." I said.  
  
"Jesse, is Danielle there?" I asked.  
  
"No, not right now...Do you want me to give her a message?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know what time you two are gonna come to the house, that's all." I said.  
  
"We should be leaving as soon as she gets back. She had to go out and run a few errands, but she'll be back any minute now." He said.  
  
"Okay then, well I'll see you two later." I said.  
  
We hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey listen.......I have to go you three. Dwayne should be bringing Simone over to the house soon, and I wanna be there when he shows up at the house." I said.  
  
*******  
  
"D! What's up?" I asked.  
  
Dwayne was sitting in the kitchen as I entered the house, and I saw him all the way from inside the living room.  
  
His daughter Simone came running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Auntie Crissy!" She shouted with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Simone! How's my little Pebbles doing?" I hugged her, and then picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.  
  
"You been keeping a look out to make sure your daddy hasn't been being bad?" I asked Simone.  
  
"Simone, tell Auntie Crissy that your Daddy is good ALL the time!" D said while giving me a smart look.  
  
Simone laughed at her daddy, and then I set her down so that I could get her something to drink. I got her a juice box out of the refrigerator, and sat down next to Dwayne at the kitchen table.  
  
"So how long will she be staying this time?" I asked Dwayne.  
  
Dwayne and I were really good friends, and because of the fact that he was on the road all the time, he hated the fact that Simone would be away from him. As a favor, I offered to keep Simone whenever he went on the road, and so it all worked out, so whenever he was gone, she'd be with me. He and his ex-wife Dany had went to court for a divorce, and while they were there, though Dwayne didn't want to do it, Dany insisted on them fighting for full custody of Simone. She had complete confidence going into the custody battle....in fact, a little TOO much confidence, if you ask me. Dwayne ended up winning the custody battle, and so he had 100% custody of Simone. Dany was hurt at first, and that was natural, because she was Simone's mother, but she quickly got over it, and moved on. She's remarried, and from what Dwayne and I have heard, she's trying to start another family with whoever this new guy is that she's with.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be on the road for two weeks starting Monday, so with it being Friday, I figured I would just drop her by today since I knew we were invited to this party here at the house. And by the way, I really appreciate the fact that you're doing this for me, really. You are just great with Simone, and she just loves you." D said.  
  
I saw the sincerity in his eyes and I really could tell that he was thankful for everything that I was doing. We may be best friends and everything, but I thought it was actually kinda silly how we kept hiding our feelings that we had for each other. Simone was the one thing that brought us closer more than anything. I loved her like she was my own daughter, and I honestly think that Dwayne knew that with all his heart. But with the divorce and everything just ending, I didn't want to be anything but that of a good friend to him. Nothing more, nothing less. I was there for him and her, and that's how I wanted it to be, DESPITE the true feelings I knew we had for each other.  
  
"It's no problem, and you know that I love taking care of her...." I said.  
  
"JUST LET 'CHA SOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUULLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
Danielle and her boyfriend Jesse were here.  
  
My sister Danielle screamed that every time she came over to the house, because ever since we had watched the movie "Coming to America" we loved the jingle that was sung in the movie about their Soul Glo afro sheen.  
  
I replied back, "Just let 'cha soullllllllllll gloooooooo! Just let it glo!"  
  
Jesse and Dwayne looked at each other, and then they both acted like they were choking themselves to death from having to hear me and my sister sing.  
  
Simone sat in Dwayne's lap laughing as she watched all the adults in the room act out, and be down right silly.  
  
She looked up at her daddy and said, "Soul Glo!"  
  
Me and Danielle started laughing, at hearing the words of Simone.  
  
Dwayne looked down right terrified as he saw that his daughter had now just become apart of the horrible "Soul Glo clan" that had taken hold of his dear friend Crystal and her sister Danielle. His eyes got really wide.  
  
"Don't EVER say that again Simone! Daddy says No!" Dwayne joked, as he acted as if he was scared.  
  
"Don't worry, D....as long as Simone lets her soul glow she'll be alright..." I said.  
  
"No!" Dwayne said as he covered Simone's ears, and she started giggling.  
  
******  
  
After the incident that happened in the kitchen, the guests had started arriving to the house. A lot of celebrity friends of the family showed up in addition to other friends and family members, so it was a full house. My dad was with the guys on the back patio, as he barbequed, and laughed and joked with them.  
  
Us girls were in the kitchen cooking. Vivica Fox was there and she was preparing some potato salad, while striking up a conversation with me. We were friends, but sometimes, she could get nosey.  
  
"So Cris.....tell me what's going on with you and Dwayne, cause I know that you like him girl. You taking care of his daughter ain't all that's going on....You may be 16, but hey....girls these days don't care who they go with....." Vivica glared at me while cutting up some potatoes.  
  
"Whatever Vivica.....you know just as well as everyone else that knows me that I'm very mature for my age, and that's more than what can be said about these chicks out here. I have a liking for kids, and as a favor to my FRIEND Dwayne, I offered to take care of his daughter Simone, who I love very much. I'd do anything for that little girl that's asleep in my bed right now, dreaming her little heart away. You need to stop being so goddamn nosey and mind your own business for once..." I said angrily.  
  
Just as she was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell...  
  
My 20 year old friend Keondra stood at the door with her husband Vin Diesel and their 3 kids. Keondra had one daughter in each hand, and Vin had their baby son in his arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" I exclaimed, hugging Keondra.  
  
"How are my babies?" I asked reaching out to hug her daughters Xaida and Marie.  
  
They hugged me, and I led them outside so that they could play on the swing set that my dad had built for Simone. I walked back over to Keondra and Vin, took their baby son Mark in my arms, and looked at them with an annoyed look.  
  
"I am so glad you guys came when you did, because Vivica was totally trying to piss me off, by asking a whole bunch of damn questions about me and Dwayne, like it's her business to say anything....Oh Vin, I'm sorry, the guys are all on the back patio with my dad. You can go back there if you want." I said.  
  
"Thanks Crissy." Vin said as he made his way out back.  
  
I made my way back to my room to check on Simone. I had Keondra and Vin's son Mark with me, and so I laid him down on the bed next to Simone. He had started to become fussy, and so I decided to sing him to sleep. Within minutes he was out, and so I just sat there on the side of the bed, rubbing my hand up and down Simone and Mark's backs, and singing to them.  
  
I didn't hear Dwayne come in the house, but the door to my bedroom was cracked, and Dwayne stood in the doorway watching me with Simone and Mark. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey...what you doing?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Something YOU should be doing.....I'm here with your daughter, Poppa Johnson." I said smiling. I was just being smart with him, and he knew it.  
  
"It's NOT that serious, Crissy, calm down...." Dwayne said.  
  
"And WHY you gotta be taking my words like that?" I asked.  
  
Simone started to stir, and she rolled over, almost getting ahold of Mark. Luckily, she didn't trample him.  
  
"See, why you gotta be loud like that? If you wake up my daughter, you're gonna get hurt..." Dwayne warned.  
  
"Really? I'd like to see you try it," I said, challenging D.  
  
I got up in his face, seeing if he was gonna be true to his word and do anything. He looked at me and started laughing, as he was about to say something, but he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
We looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything to each other, and then out of nowhere, Dwayne kissed me. Soon enough, up against the wall he had me, kissing me passionately.  
  
We were soon interrupted by Simone's waking up. She apparently had a nightmare, because she was yelling for me while crying. Dwayne stopped kissing me, and I went over Simone to see what was wrong.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, looking into Simone's brown eyes.  
  
I held her in my arms as I glanced over at Mark, who was sleeping, and I could feel Dwayne looking at me. I looked up at him while holding Simone, and sure enough, he was smiling at me.  
  
"Auntie Crissy.....the monster was gonna get me!" Simone said, looking as if she was scared for her life.  
  
"Simone, it's alright sweetie. Noone is gonna get you. Me and your daddy aren't gonna let anything happen to you." I reassured her.  
  
Dwayne made his way towards us, and he crouched down in front of us. He looked at Simone with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Is my baby crying? Who made my Pebbles cry? Daddy will get 'em no matter who they are. You just tell daddy, and he'll make sure they never bother you again." Dwayne said as he took Simone from me and into his arms.  
  
It was so cute how he acted with Simone. He was such a good father, and he would do anything in the world for his baby girl. The love he had for her was definitely always gonna be there, no matter what happened. The bond he had with his daughter was just that strong that it was so obvious that nothing was going to break that chain. And I loved it.  
  
v "Daddy, it was the monster!" Simone said to Dwayne. "Monster, huh?" Dwayne asked his daughter.  
  
"Where was this monster coming from? Can you tell me that?" D added.  
  
"He lived under Auntie Crissy's bed!" Simone answered.  
  
"Well I'm glad you told me, because if you hadn't he may have just gotten to Aunt Crystal later on...." Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh no!" Simone grabbed me tight, and didn't let go.  
  
"That's alright, Daddy's gonna get him." Dwayne said.  
  
Dwayne kissed Simone's cheek and then dropped to the floor and went underneath my bed to look for the "monster."  
  
"I got him!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
He started making a lot of noises and shaking the bed to make it seem like he was really underneath the bed doing something.  
  
"Daddy, be careful!" Simone yelled.  
  
Dwayne emerged from underneath the bed about 2 minutes later, and he pretended to look exhausted. He wiped the fake beads of sweat from his forehead, and looked at Simone.  
  
"That monster was BIG, girl! Why didn't you tell Daddy he was as big as he was?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy....did he hurt you?" Simone asked, as her eyes got extremely wide.  
  
"A few scratches, but nothing major. He was a tough guy! But don't worry, because just as I told you, Daddy ain't gonna let nothing get to his Pebbles." Dwayne scooped up Simone in his arms and kissed her all over her face.  
  
"What about Auntie Crissy? You won't let any monsters get her, will you Daddy?" Simone asked, looking at me with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Nobody is gonna hurt Auntie Crissy either." Dwayne looked at me smiling, and then Simone hugged him.  
  
Dwayne had just made Simone's day. Imaginative Monster Slayer was just added to his requirements as a father, and he had no problem with it, whatsoever. It was just something else that was added to his list of "jobs" that he needed to follow through with.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," Simone whined.  
  
"You know what? After beating up all that monster butt, Daddy's hungry too! Does Aunt Crystal think she can whip us up some of her famous Peanut Butter and Jelly samiches?" Dwayne and Simone both looked over at me. They were too cute together.  
  
" I don't know....." I said, playing around with them.  
  
"Oh, Simone....she's done made us have to do the sad face! Do the sad face! Come on!" Dwayne said to Simone.  
  
The two of them did what they CALLED a sad face, and they looked so incredibly adorable that I wasn't able to stand it too much longer.  
  
"Oh no you two didn't! You KNOW I'm a sucker for the sad face!" I whined to the two of them.  
  
I took Simone in my arms, and we all started to make our way down the hall, as we walked out my room. I was almost to the kitchen, when a voice made me stop dead in my tracks.  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
It was my mother!  
  
"Mom?" I asked. I hadn't seen my mom in a while, and I missed her.  
  
I turned around, and my mom's happy face soon turned to that of a horrified one as she looked from me, to Simone who was in my arms, to Dwayne who was standing next to me.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her, as she started to cry.  
  
"You're 16 and you have a daughter already? I KNOW me and your father taught you better! I cannot believe this! I expected for maybe Danielle to have a baby now, with her being 23, but I NEVER though my 16 year old, my BABY, was gonna have a baby of her own! No!" My mom was really crying now.  
  
Dwayne and I looked at each other with puzzled looks on our faces, and Simone looked at my mom.  
  
"So how old is my grand daughter, and what is her name?" My mom asked.  
  
"Mom, she's 2 years old, and--"  
  
"What the hell? You had a baby when you were 14 and didn't tell me! You're gonna wait until 2 years AFTER the fact?!" My mom was pissed.  
  
"Mom, she is NOT my daughter! I don't have any children, I just baby sit one! Damn!" I said to my mom.  
  
Dwayne had to step in. He had seen enough.  
  
"Robin......I don't think we've met. I'm Dwayne." Dwayne outstretched his hand to shake my mother's.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my daughter? How old are you anyway?!" My mom asked Dwayne.  
  
I didn't mean to leave D out there with my mom, but I had enough. I walked into the kitchen and started making PB&J for Simone, as I got her a juice box out of the fridge, and she sat down.  
  
"Who's that lady out there, Aunt Crissy?" Simone asked me.  
  
"That's Aunt Crystal's mommy," I answered.  
  
"I'm just a friend of Crystal's. JUST a friend. We're close, but just as friends, I assure you. You may have seen me on television, I'm also known as WWE superstar The Rock....but anyways, I'm 30, and with me on the road all the time, I hardly get a chance to see my daughter Simone. At least when she's with Crystal, I'm certain that my daughter is safe, and that she's cared for by a person that loves her very much, and someone that she gets along well with too." D said, sitting down in the living room with my mom.  
  
"Why is MY daughter caring for YOUR daughter when Simone's mother can be doing it instead?" My mom asked, getting somewhat smart.  
  
"Things didn't go too well between myself and my ex-wife. We got a divorce, and she insisted on going to court for custody of Simone. She wanted to see who was going to get custody of her, and to be quite honest with you, she went into the whole situation with more than just a little bit of confidence. Anyway, to make a long story short, the judge ruled in my favor, granting 100% custody to me, and so I have Simone now. And as a single father, it can get hard. I didn't ask for her help, but your daughter, with the kind heart that she has, offered to look after Simone whenever I went on the road. She told me all about her great experience with children in detail, and she had fallen head over heels in love with Simone ever since that first day when she saw her. So, that leads us up to where we are now. As a matter of fact, I told Crystal that starting Monday that I was going to be on the road again for approximately two weeks, and so I figured I would bring Simone by today, seeing as the fact that we were invited here to the party in the first place." Dwayne said.  
  
"Right...Well, I'm sorry for the big scene back there just a few moments ago, but you have to understand that when I saw the three of you together......." My mom's voice trailed off.  
  
Dwayne smiled at my mom. "You don't even have to say anything. I think that if I ever walked in and saw my daughter at 16 holding a child and an older man was at her side, I'd get a little suspicious too. But you have nothing to worry about."  
  
I walked out the kitchen and into the living room. I had just taken Simone outside to play with Xaida and Marie. I smiled at the sight of my mom and Dwayne hugging.  
  
"The war finally over?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
D and my mom laughed.  
  
"Where's your father?" My mom asked.  
  
"Where else? You saw the smoke coming from out back when you pulled up to the house, didn't you? He's out back barbequing." I said.  
  
My mom left the room, leaving me and Dwayne by oursleves.  
  
"So......" I said.  
  
"So......" Dwayne mimicked.  
  
"What was that? You know, back in my room some time ago? You kissing me...." I said glaring at Dwayne with much curiosity.  
  
"My feelings for you and everything you're doing for me I guess just kinda got to me...I'm sorry if I caught you off guard." Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh no.....it was great. I didn't mind the kiss at all, actually. But um, for me to stand here and act as if I don't have feelings for you would make me just look like a total ass. So I won't lie to you. I have feelings for you too, but I didn't wanna impose on anything, seeing as the fact that we're such good friends, you just did this divorce thing, and....." My voice trailed off as soon as Dwayne made his way over to me.  
  
"Shhh..." Dwayne said.  
  
He kissed me softly on my lips and took me in his arms.  
  
"What if someone finds out about us?" I asked.  
  
"Noone has to know anything at all. Just act like you did before when we weren't going together....Noone has to know anything unless you want them too. Trust me, everything will be okay." D kissed me on the top of my forehead.  
  
"I'm about to fuck this bitch up!" I heard my sister yell, as she came in the house.  
  
"Danielle?" I said, rushing into the kitchen.  
  
"That bitch Vivica Fox! She wanna be out there fucking making smart ass comments about you and Dwayne over here, and I ain't putting up with it! She's damn lucky them kids are out there! Cause if they weren't I would fuck her up so quick....she don't know how lucky she is!" Danielle was furious. I hated seeing my sis mad.  
  
"Dwayne, can you stay here with Danielle and occasionally go check on Mark in my room please?" I said, making my way out the back door.  
  
I walked out the back door, and looked around through the large group of people for Vivica. I found her talking to George Clooney and Will Smith, and so I walked over to her.  
  
"Can I steal you for just a second, Vivica?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Sure girl....George, Will, I'll be back." Vivica said.  
  
The two of us made our way to the side of the house. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind that had definitely been due to be exposed for some time now.  
  
"What did you wanna see me about?" Vivica asked.  
  
"Where the fuck do you get off talking all kinds of shit about me and Dwayne like that? What the hell is your problem?!!! I told you that nothing was going on between me and D, and you just should've left it at that, but NO! You gotta take it upon yourself to completely embarrass me AND him in front of my entire family and friends!" "Who are you getting loud with, little girl?" Vivica asked.  
  
"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't let my sister fuck your ass up right now...one! That's all I want!" I yelled.  
  
"If that bitch wants me that bad, you tell her I'm right here waiting!" Vivica said.  
  
"Bitch? Oh, my sister's a bitch now?" I asked, narrowing me eyes at her.  
  
*Smack!*  
  
Will Smith saw me smack Vivica, and he ran over to where we were to restrain me.  
  
"Will, you better KEEP that little bitch away from me, or else!" Vivica said, wiping the blood from her lip.  
  
I was struggling to get out of Will's arms because she had pissed me off so bad. He was getting frustrated though.  
  
"Crystal! Calm down!" Will said, restraining me.  
  
Vivica laughed at the sight of me struggling to get out of Will's arms, and as she walked away from us, she muttered one last thing as she was about to get into her limo.  
  
"Hey Will...you better watch yourself! If Lil' Crissy's man Dwayne sees you all up on his girl like that, he won't be too happy..." She said while laughing.  
  
"BITCH!" I screamed.  
  
Will still wasn't letting me go, and it was pissing me off even more. "CRYSTAL! She's gone! Damn!" Will shouted.  
  
"Now, I'mma let you go, but you gotta promise you won't hit me or nothing...I saw how you popped V right in her mouth, and I gotta say that it looked like it really hurt, and I ain't trying to be the next in line to get it...." Will said.  
  
I laughed. "I'm cool....She just really pissed me off."  
  
Will said, "Don't even worry about her. She's known to be nosey anyways, and besides the fact, everyone could see that she had a little too much to drink, so noone really paid any attention to her."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Girl, I ain't gonna lie. Now come on- there's a party going on, girl! You need to have some fun....Get jiggy wit' it!" Will said.  
  
Will and I made our way back, and for the rest of the night, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, and we just partied the night away, not having a care in the world.  
  
THE END 


	4. You've Got Questions, I Got Answers

"Just A Dream Series: You Got Questions, I Got Answers "  
  
By: Crystal  
  
Okay, so right now I'm in the First Union Center. I'm walking around, and I'm looking for Dwayne. I have my backstage pass and everything, and seeing as this is my first time meeting him, I want to make a good impression. (Wouldn't you?) Ask him a few questions, and get his autograph...maybe even have a real conversation with him if possible. I don't know.  
  
Okay, here it is. I'm looking at the door with a sign that's black and has "The Rock" in white letters. Suddenly, I don't know what came over me, but my attitude has done just a total 180 in 2 seconds. Now, thoughts of all kinds are running through my mind, about what I can say to Dwayne, what I can picture myself DOING with Dwayne...this wasn't me just a moment ago! I was just going to get an autograph from him, and maybe talk for a little while. Now, it seemes as if my list of objectives had changed completely. I wanted to get inside his head and mess with him for a little bit.  
  
Without knocking, I walk into Dwayne's locker room. There he is, in the corner, wearing no shirt, Nike's, and his track pants, bouncing up and down. I can tell he's getting himself prepared, thinking about his match later on tonight. It's only the beginning of the show, and because it's untelevised, the matches have no time limit, which makes it all better for me, and what I planned to do...  
  
"Look at you...going over your match mentally, deciding what you're going to do tonight against Triple H..." I said.  
  
"And yet you're so much bigger and stronger looking in person, than on television..." I said, examining him closely with my eyes.  
  
"Who do you think you are coming up in The Rock's locker room without even knocking, honey?" Dwayne asked, sipping his water.  
  
"Dwayne, you don't have to act in character around me. I'm just a fan...a fan that's having a hard time contemplating something about you that I think you could help me with." I said, pacing back and forth, before finally deciding to sit down in the chair in front of Dwayne.  
  
"Yeah? Well why didn't you just say you needed help with something? What do you wanna know? I don't have anything to hide from my fans..." Dwayne said, sipping his water again, and siting on the bench that's behind him, so we're face-to-face now. I started to speak, but he stopped me, deciding to add something.  
  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
  
I looked at him, not sure whether to consider that an actual question or just a set-up to be told off.  
  
"It's okay, you can answer me. I won't go into Rock mode on ya or nothing like that..." Dwayne said, laughing.  
  
"Crystal." I said, not being able to stop staring at his chest, and at the moment, his extremely hard nipples. LOL!  
  
"Uh...I'm up HERE, Crystal." Dwayne said, lifting my chin up to face him, and then smiling.  
  
"Uh, YEAH! Sorry..." I said.  
  
"What I'm having trouble with, is well...let me explain it like this. You go out week after week, fighting opponent after opponent, talking your trash, doing what you do. And that's fine. You get paid to make The Rock do all of that. I'm just having trouble believing you can actually 'bring it' like you claim to be able to do..." I said. "You watch me on tv, so you know. Sometimes The Rock kicks ass, that's just the way it goes. Sometimes The Rock gets his ass kicked, that's just the way it goes too. But you can rest assure that no matter what happens in that ring, I ALWAYS bring it, honey." Dwayne said, sipping his water. "That's nice, but I'm not TALKING about bringin it in the ring..." I said.  
  
He was drinking his water when after I made that statement I made eye contact with him, letting him know EXACTLY what I was talking about. "You mean...OH! Honey, come on. You're a smart girl. You know that's a hell of a thing to think...me, Dwayne Johnson, not be able to bring it and put it down?" Dwayne shook his head, shuddering at the thought. "I'm serious. You can say what you want, but until I find out for myself, I guess I'll always think that way, won't I?" I asked.  
  
"Not necessarily..." Dwayne said, drinking the rest of his water and throwing the empty water bottle to the side somewhere.  
  
He looked at me, put his hands on my arms, and stood me up. He stared me deep in my eyes. He was contemplating something of his own, I could see. "Girl, you know I'm old enough to be your daddy?" Dwayne asked.  
  
This next move was a little bold on my part. I grabbed on him, and then replied to his comment with one of my own. I heard him moan. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that..." I said.  
  
"Damn girl..." Dwayne moaned.  
  
Dwayne snaps out of it, and then he picks me up and sits me on top of this table that's leaning up against the wall by the door. Dwayne leans into start kissing my neck, and then reaches his arm behind me and locks the door.  
  
"Okay Dewey...having a change of heart all of the sudden, are we?" I asked, as to be smart.  
  
"Don't call me that." Dwayne said, giving me a serious look.  
  
"Dewey, what ever do you mean?" I asked, irritating him more.  
  
Clenching his teeth, he said, "Don't say it again."  
  
"Or what Dewey?" I asked, one last time.  
  
He looked up at me, extremely irritated. All I could do was laugh, because I knew I was getting on his nerves. I got off the table and started walking away from Dwayne. But one thing I didn't know is that, you NEVER turn your back on Dwayne. Dwayne pressed my back up against the wall...HARD too, but not too hard where it hurt or anything. He looked at me, giving me what appeared to be a serious assessment. Dwayne started to unbutton my shirt, and continued looking at me in my eyes. He unbuttoned my entire shirt, and then practically ripped it off of me.  
  
"Ooh! So violent, Dwayne! I like you being feisty! It's such a big turn on..." I said, laughing.  
  
"This is what you want, right?" Dwayne asked, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He works his way in my panties now, and is stroking me.  
  
I moan a few times.  
  
"This what you want?" Dwayne asks again.  
  
"Yes...God yes."I mutter.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so..."Dwayne said.  
  
He stopped, and then he started kissing me on my neck. The kisses were slow and deep. While he was doing this, I figured I would continue what I had stopped earlier. I grabbed on him below the belt, and while kissing my neck, I felt his breath hit my neck, which sent shivers down my spine as he started to moan again, as he had done before.  
  
Dwayne, while kissing me, reached around my back and unhooked my black bra, slipping it off of me, and tossing it onto the table that was beside us. I took my shoes off, throwing them somewhere. Anyways, Dwayne was busy taking my flare jeans off of me. Now, all I had on was my black panties. Dwayne was kicking his shoes off, and then after doing that he quickly took off his pants. Now all he had on was his black CK's.  
  
Dwayne picked me up and wrapped my legs around him, carrying me to the sofa that was next to us. Laying me down, he started covering my body in adoring kisses. Kisses led to licks, and licks led to...well, on my part anyway, a couple of orgasms, which led to more orgasms, but then still... ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You alright?" Dwayne asks me, afterward.  
  
"Yeah, I think..." I said, feeling overwhelmed.  
  
"Yeah well...the next time you got any more questions you need to have answered, give me a call." Dwayne said, handing me a piece of paper with his home and cell number on it.  
  
"Will do." I said.  
  
"Good." Dwayne said, kissing me one last time before he walks out to go do his match against Triple H.  
  
~THE END~ 


	5. Don't Quit Your Day Job

"Just A Dream Series: Don't Quit Your Day Job "  
  
By: Crystal  
  
I had been working as Dwayne Johnson's maid for the past 6 months. There was another maid that worked here with me, and we lived here with Mr. Johnson and Dany. The other maid, Rachel, was off today, and so she was at the mall. Me on the other hand...I'm here at the house, taking clothes out of the dryer as we speak. Dany is at work right now. I get along great with her, and she's almost like a second mother to me. There are times when we just sit and have these long lengthy talks about all kinds of things...it's like we're best friends. Mr. Johnson, on the other hand...he's in a class all by himself. I think he's extremely attractive, and okay, I have a small crush on him (I'm lying...more like, huge!). But, he's got a great sense of humor, and he's really good at making fun of bad situations, as a way of making you feel better. I talk to him a lot whenever Dany's not around, so that I can have someone to talk to. He's like a big kid overall. But, on days like these, when he's attending to business in his office, I don't bother him. I think he said something yesterday about him having to sit down and get all the bills together so that he could pay them, and that he had some important phone calls to make. So, I'm gonna stay out of his hair today, since I know he needs his privacy.  
  
One of the great things about working for Mr. Johnson is, we get to dress casually. We're not restricted to the usual maid's black and white dress and white apron. He gives us the freedom to wear whatever we want, just as long as we get the job done. Rachel tends to go overboard sometimes, and she'll wear little things to try and get Mr. Johnson's attention when Dany isn't home. (In case you haven't guessed it, my girl Rachel also has a thing for Mr. Johnson too! LOL!) Like, last week she had on this black mini and low-neckline red shirt. Mr. Johnson was REALLY caught off guard when she came in his room to serve him coffee and was wearing that. I heard him yell at her "Get some damn clothes on, girl!" all the way down here in the basement! Now you KNOW that's loud! She makes for some interesting moments in this house, I'll tell you that. In a sense, I guess you could say that, in a way, she's sort of "provoked" to dress that way almost. Mr. Johnson, although he's married, is a HUGE flirt! Some of the things he says to Rachel and me (ESPECIALLY ME!)are unbelievable! I won't lie and say that I don't flirt back, because I do. I do A LOT, in fact. So does Rachel. She flirts her ass off more than me! Now I'm sitting here at the table in the basement, and am folding up these clothes. Dany's got a really good taste in fashion. And Lord knows she has the money to show for it, too! I know she be stylin' and high-profilin' in her office! I'm finished folding up these clothes, so now I'm gonna go put them away. Is Mr. Johnson calling me? Hold on a minute peoples.....  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
Yeah, that's me. I gotta go and see what he wants.  
  
I'm walking down the stairs, am turning a few corners (did I mention that this house is incredibly HUGE?!), and here I am. Mr. Johnson's private office. I knock on the door a few times, and speak up. "Mr. Johnson, it's me!"  
  
I didn't wanna barge in, because he had a strict rule about his office. You weren't allowed to be in there unless he told you to go in there, and that's how it was. Rachel and I had to go by that rule, and as hard as it may seem to believe, DANY too! He loved her, but when it came to business matters, he was all about being serious. "Come on in, honey." Dwayne said.  
  
I walked in his office, and I was amazed at what I saw. True, I knew where his office WAS, but in my 6 months of working here, I had never actually been INSIDE to see it before. It was spacious, and everything just looked really nice and decorative. "Is there something that you need, Mr. Johnson?" I asked.  
  
"Crystal, I thought I told you to call me Dwayne...when you call me Mr. Johnson it makes me feel OLD, girl! And I'm not old, am I?" Dwayne said, laughing. "No, Mr.-Dwayne. You're definitely not old in my eyes." I said, smiling.  
  
"I believe you're flirting with your boss, Crystal..." He said. "I am not! The only reason why I came in here was to see if you needed anything, because I heard you calling my name." I said. "Calling your name, huh?" Dwayne said, chuckling.  
  
You see what I'm talking about? Up here doing some heavy flirting with me! I didn't even mean it like that! "What's funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Don't get indignant with me, Miss Thang! I just wanted to see what you were doing." Dwayne said, laughing. I laughed. He could be so dumb sometimes!  
  
"Folding up you and Dany's clothes, and putting them away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do." I said, turning towards the door. "Wait a minute!" Dwayne said, stopping me in my tracks.  
  
"Sit down a minute, girl! Let me get a good look at you!" Dwayne said, signaling for me to sit down.  
  
I walked over to the chair that was in front of his desk. Hmm...this was really comfy! It was made out of leather too, which meant it was extra comfy! "What? I'm not wearing a mini like Rachel did last week, and my boobs aren't hanging out my shirt, so..." I said.  
  
"They're not, BUT..." Dwayne said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I bet you wish they were so you could yell at me like you did Rachel, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Not exactly...I only yelled at Rachel because, to put it bluntly, she dresses like a ho. I'm not gonna have people working for me that dress like they just came off the streets of Vegas." Dwayne said. "So you wouldn't yell at me if I wore a shirt like Rachel's?" I asked, finding this interesting.  
  
"No, unless Dany was around. You can't be showing up the wife, you know that right?" Dwayne asked, laughing.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, I DO believe you're picking favorites! Rachel is my friend, and you just called her a ho! That's messed up!" I said, laughing. "I call it like I see it. But I trust that, as your boss, anything that is said or done between us stays between us, right?" Dwayne asked. Okay, the talking part I get...where's he getting at with us doing anything? I'm confused now!  
  
"Um...sure. I won't tell a soul." I said.  
  
You KNOW I'll tell you guys though, right? He doesn't know about you all, so that's cool. So you know...what goes on between us STAYS between us, okay? Alrighty then. "Good. I know I can trust you." Dwayne said.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything? I just made some lemonade out in the kitchen this morning after I got up, so I could go get you some if you want. I'm kind of thirsty myself, anyway." I said. "Um...yeah, that sounds good." Dwayne said.  
  
I walked out to the kitchen, and reached into the refrigerator to get the lemonade I had made earlier that morning. I grabbed two glasses out the cabinet, filled them with some ice, and poured the lemonade into them. I put the lemonade back into the refrigerator, and made my way back to Mr. Johnson-I mean Dwayne's office. I walked over to Dwayne, and he backed up in his swivel chair so that I could make my way in front of him. I leaned over to place his glass of lemonade on the desk, not knowing that he was staring at my butt the whole time. I accidentally trip, sending me backwards and landing right in his lap. I go to get up, but Dwayne keeps me there. Hmm, what a compromising position I've gotten myself into now? "You okay?" Dwayne asks in a rough voice, with his breath hitting my neck in all the right places.  
  
"Um...yeah. I just, uh..." I was getting lost in the feeling that was overtaking me.  
  
"You tripped." Dwayne said, completing my phrase for me.  
  
"Yeah." I said, lifting my glass of lemonade up to my lips and drinking from it. Dwayne took the glass from my lips and set it next to his on his desk. I looked at him, wondering what he was about to do next.  
  
He brought my face closer to his, and kissed me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was scared, nervous, and anxious all at the same time. (I hope that makes sense to you all...) I knew Dany was getting off of work late tonight, but sometimes on days where she's supposed to get off late, she's been known to come home early if she has a good day at work and isn't drowning in papers. "You sure..." ------me  
  
*kiss*  
  
"we should be doing this..." ------me  
  
*kiss*  
  
"Damn right..." ------Dwayne  
  
*kiss*  
  
"we should..." ------Dwayne  
  
*LONG KISS*  
  
"Why? But Dany..." ------me  
  
*kiss*  
  
"Who cares about her...I want you..." ------Dwayne  
  
*Passionate kiss*  
  
I have no words now. We're madly kissing now, and I'm not even gonna do anything to try and interrupt him. He wants me, and Lord knows I'm not gonna stop him from getting what he wants. (Would you?)  
  
Dwayne and me are still going at it. I'm still in his lap, but I am now facing him. He stands up, wrapping my legs around his waist and is continuing to kiss me. He sets me down on the desk in front of us, making sure to clear everything (and I DO mean everything) off. This feels so good, and I don't wanna stop.  
  
"You want this, don't you honey?" Dwayne whispers in my ear.  
  
I'm quiet at first, because I'm still a little in shock about the fact that, after all, I was with my MARRIED boss, on his desk, in his office, IN HIS HOUSE! Damn, I'm bad! I was so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice what Dwayne was doing. His hand was outlining the trim of my baby blue lace thong as we speak. With his free hand, he was running it through my long black hair, and all the while kissing my neck. Before I could even blink, his hand was inside my panties, feeling his way around my spot.  
  
"You want this, don't you?" Dwayne whispers again, this time inserting two fingers into me.  
  
"Yes..." I moan.  
  
"I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this way, baby." Dwayne said, moving his fingers in and out of me.  
  
"Damn DJ...right there...right there..." I moan, shutting my eyes.  
  
"There?" Dwayne asks, gently biting on my ear with his teeth, and feeling on me at the same time.  
  
"Ohhh...yes, DJ." I moan in response. "You sure?" Dwayne asks, this time getting off the desk, kneeling on the floor and pulling my jeans and thong down, replacing his fingers with his mouth.  
  
"Oh my god, D........!" I moan as my body jerks at his change in movement.  
  
Dwayne continues working his tongue in between my legs, switching his pace up. I'm moaning uncontrollably, about to cum, and am grabbing the edges of the desk. I feel my nails digging into the wood of the desk too, because it's chipping off and getting into my finger nails. I don't care though. And from the way things are going between us, I know Dwayne won't either. Shit...those nail scrapings will be a sign that he KNOWS how to do a woman right.  
  
"Dwayne....Dwayne!!!!!!" I moan, finally cumming.  
  
Dwayne smiles and makes his way back up my body, kissing my neck and then my lips. He whispers a few things in my ear, making my hormones jump just a little. He picks me up off the table, and carries me out his office.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask, looking to see that he's now carrying me upstairs.  
  
"We're going to my bedroom, honey." Dwayne whispered, kissing me afterward.  
  
The only time I had been in his and Dany's bedroom was when I was putting away clothes or dusting. I never went in there very much. And for us to do what we were about to be doing in THEIR bed made me feel extremely nervous. Dwayne carries me up the remaining steps (their staircase was long by the way) and walks down the hall, and enters his and Dany's bedroom. He drops me on the bed, and I immediately go to take my shirt off. Now all I had on was my baby blue bra & thong. I look at Dwayne, and he's removing his shirt and pants, leaving his silk black Calvin Klein boxers. They look REALLY sexy on him, let me tell you. Dwayne climbs over top of my body, and his hands touch every inch of me. I'm loving all of this, as thoughts of us ever being caught drift away from my mind. He starts to take off my bra, and then throws it somewhere in the room. Kisses follow, as he makes sure to cover my entire chest. I reach down and feel on Dwayne, making him slightly moan just a bit. He takes off my thong, so now I'm completely naked. Okay, he's taking off his boxers now, and they're off.  
  
"You know...we can do this again. This doesn't have to be the first or last time..." Dwayne whispered in my ear. So here I am, weighing out the pros and cons of having an affair with my boss. Why the hell am I thinking about this now? Well...he wants me to answer him I take it, but- My thoughts were interrupted by Dwayne's sudden movement. He enters without saying anything to me. Fortunately for him, that's all it takes for me to make up my mind completely.  
  
"Dwayne...." I moan, arching my back just a little.  
  
Dwayne chuckles a little bit. "I take that as a yes?"  
  
Dwayne enters me again, and this time he's more forceful, causing me to hold on to the back of his head.  
  
"Yes..." I moan, closing my eyes.  
  
"Baby, open your eyes." Dwayne says, looking down at me.  
  
"Okay." I reply....(what else am I gonna say to him?)  
  
Dwayne quickens his pace, going up and down on me even faster. I just have one word for you all to describe this:  
  
HEAVENLY!  
  
"Dwayne...Harder baby....harder....ohhh....." I moan.  
  
"You want me to give it to you harder?" Dwayne moaned, doing exactly as I asked.  
  
"Yes...Yes, Dwayne..."I moan.  
  
"Ooh...damn, Crystal...." Dwayne moaned.  
  
"Dwayne..." I moan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Honey. How was your day?" Dwayne says, kissing Dany.  
  
I'm trying so hard not to look Dwayne in his eyes. It was official now...we were secret lovers, you could say. We had got finished just in time, because Dany got home 5 minutes later. Talk about perfect timing! "Hectic as usual...I'm lucky to have even got out early today. People are always fucking paperwork up, and I'm the one to have to clean up after them. Anyways, I'm just glad to be home. What's up, Crystal?" Dany asked, smiling. I looked at her and thought to myself, 'Girl, if you only knew what I just did with your husband...' I could not help myself! But nevertheless, I didn't want her suspecting anything. "Nothing much...um, the day was interesting, I'll just say that." I said, going back to dusting off Dwayne's desk in his office. (LOL!) Dany just insisted on being inquisitive, though. "Really? How so? After my boring day at work, I NEED to hear an enlightening story. So come on. Do tell." "Oh well, um...I was in the basement, folding up clothes and singing, and Dwayne walked in on me. I thought that I was by myself, so I was dancing around and whatnot, and...here comes Dwayne! He has been making jokes about it all day, and I know he'll never let me forget it. I was so embarrassed." I lied.  
  
"Oh, that's all? Dwayne, don't make fun of my girl like that! When she starts attacking you and eventually gets you in wrestling match of your own, I won't be there to help you." Dany said to Dwayne. Dwayne looked at me while Dany wasn't paying attention and raised both his eyebrows a couple of times at Dany's suggestion of him and I having a wrestling match of our own. I shot him a flirtatious look right back, and then stopped when I saw Dany looking at me. "So what do you think? You think you can handle The Rock? Dwayne thinks he's so tough. But I know you could whip his ass. You're tough, aren't you Crissy?" Dany asked. "Yeah, you're a little feisty thing, aren't you Crissy?" Dwayne added, awaiting my response.  
"I don't think you wanna take the time to find out..." I said, eyeing Dwayne. "Oh really?" Dwayne asked, giving me that sexy look he had given me just hours before in this office of his while Dany was gone. Dany was somewhere off in her thoughts, not paying attention to Dwayne's glances again, thank God.  
  
"Dany, I can take him. Don't worry." I said, smirking at Dwayne and then giving Dany reassuring eyes.  
  
~THE END~ 


	6. The Interview

"Just A Dream Series: "The Interview"  
  
By: Crystal  
"Wake up!"  
  
I'm tossing and turning in my bed. Did I hear something just now? Was somebody talking?  
  
"Wake up, Jellybean!"  
  
Okay, now THAT was my older sister Danielle. Why does she have to wake me up? What did I do now?  
  
"Keondra, come on and get up!"  
  
That's Keondra's older sister Misha. Keondra had spent the night and we'd actually gotten to bed pretty late. I'm lookin over at her now, and she's whining. Misha is literally pulling her out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
My sleep had gotten intercepted, and so you could imagine how pissed I was. Wait a minute...what the hell is that light shining in my face? Why are cameras getting shots of me and my entire room? This couldn't be happening...all I want is some sleep! What is wrong with that? Somebody please explain that to me, because I honestly don't know.  
  
"Danielle...what are cameras doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh Habibula! You and Pumpkin Patches are going somewhere, so get dressed." Danielle said.  
  
Let me just tell you that my sister has plenty of nicknames that she calls me and Keondra, and I'm the same way with her. So it's common for us to throw any name in every now and then.  
  
"Wait a minute...what?" Keondra asked, confused.  
  
"Pumpkin Patches, you're going to see Vin Diesel and Queen Jellybean over here is going to see The Rock. You two are on MTV's Fanatic, girly!" Danielle said, smiling.  
  
Keondra and I look at each other, then look at our smiling older sisters. Things were really getting weird!  
  
"Stop lying..." Keondra said, walking to my window.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Crissy! There's a limo parked outside your house!" Keondra said, smiling.  
  
I was stunned. I looked at Misha who was nodding her head yes, and then Danielle who was smiling.  
  
"Yeah Buddy!" I said, laughing with Keondra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Rock and Vin Diesel have instructed that I show you young ladies to their rooms." Some guy who worked at the Doubletree Hotel said to Keondra and myself.  
  
"Um, okay..." Keondra and I said, looking back at our sisters.  
  
We follow the guy into the elevator and we manage to make it to the floor that Vin and Dwayne are staying on. Coincidentally, their rooms are right across the hall from each other. Dwayne's is on the right, and Vin's the left.  
  
Keondra and I hug then take out respective places in front of our doors. The guy-named Todd as I see on his name tag-opens up the door, letting Dwayne know that I'm here. Danielle gives me this crazy look, and now I've suddenly got cold feet and am afraid to go in. I look behind me and see that Misha and Keondra are gone! Well, at least they made it in before we did...  
  
Danielle literally shoves me into the hotel room, and I spot Dwayne amidst all the cameras. He's sitting in this black leather armchair. He has on these blue baggy jeans, Nikes, and a thin white sweater. He looks so good though!  
  
"Oh My God..." I say, going to run out the room, but Danielle stops me.  
  
"Girl, if you don't go over there to that man, I WILL." Danielle said, giving me a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't!" I said, starting to walk to Dwayne as I watched Danielle sit down on the side of the room, away from the cameras.  
  
"Hi, I'm Crystal." I say, shaking Dwayne's hand and getting a good look at him.  
  
"Hi honey." Dwayne said, getting up and hugging me, flashing me a cute smile.  
  
Ooh! I can't tell you what this feels like! His arms wrapped around me...I have my head practically buried in his chest. It's THAT serious.  
  
"This is my sister Danielle..she's the one who sent in the tape of me." I say.  
  
Danielle gives me this weird look like, am I sure I want her to be hugged all up on Dwayne. But like the gentleman he is you know Dwayne hugged her.  
  
"Hi Danielle...oh, and I guess I should be saying thanks for sending in the tape, too."  
  
"Hey Rock." Danielle said as they hugged. I watched Danielle sit down.  
  
Dwayne: Oh man...you're bout ready to get me in the hot seat now? I see you with your lil' clipboard ready to fire away!  
  
Crystal: You know it!  
  
Crystal: First of all, I'd just like to know what to call you... Rock or Dwayne or does it really matter?  
  
Dwayne: (in character) The Rock says of COURSE it doesn't matter! I'm playin'...see, you set yourself up for that one.  
  
Crystal: I guess I did. So Dwayne, how's life been treating you?  
  
Dwayne: I can't complain. I really can't. I just recently finished up shooting my latest movie temporarily titled Helldorado. The cast is a great group of people, and I really enjoyed myself. I can't wait to see the finished product.  
  
Crystal: That's good, that's good. And what about your baby girl Simone? I know she just turned a year old a few months ago in August.  
  
Dwayne: Pebbles, as I like to call her, is doing great. Um, yes she just turned a year old in August and if you can believe it is ALREADY trying to get big on me! Let me tell you, baby girl is a year old and acts like she's 20! (laughs)  
  
Crystal: (laughs) How do you feel about the way people have been viewing your absence from the WWE? Some say you're leaving for good this time, others say you're not.  
  
Dwayne: Let me ask YOU a question. How do you feel about my absence thus far? And please, be honest. (smiles)  
  
Crystal: You got me on the spot now! Um, my feeling is just basically this. You're doing what you want to do at this point. You're a man and you feel you can handle both tasks of being that of an actor and an entertainer. You obviously wouldn't take on something you didn't think you'd be able to handle. Many people doubt that you can take on both, but you have proven them wrong, so why stop now? And the fact of you going off and filming movies doesn't necessarily mean that you're quitting. I know how strongly you feel about the WWE, that it means a lot to you. For you to turn your back on the WWE without good reason would be like a slap in the face to your fans. So right now, if you were to go into acting I'd support you even if you left the WWE. It wouldn't and doesn't matter to me, because as long as you are happy with what you're doing, I am too.  
  
Dwayne: Well said. It's actually pretty humbling to sit here and hear you say all of that. To know that I have fans out there like that, as passionate and as supportive as you, only inspires me even more. Thank you, Crystal. Damn, who am I kidding? Get up here and give me another hug, girl. I'm bout to get emotional up in here.  
  
I get up out my chair and Dwayne and I hug...again.  
  
Dwayne: Thank you again. Oh, and before I forget, this is for you honey.  
  
From behind the small table that is next to Dwayne, he pulls out a bag that has "Tiffany's" on it. He hands it to me with a huge smile on his face. I open the bag, and take out a long and slender black box. Opening the box, exposed is a diamond tennis bracelet.  
  
Crystal: Oh my gosh! Thank you Dwayne! It's beautiful!  
  
Dwayne: When I get a chance to meet a fan like you, it's more than a pleasure. This is the third time, but I just want to say thank you. (laughs)  
  
Crystal: It's no problem. I'm just speaking my mind. I didn't mean to make The Rock all upset and emotional! (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: (in character) Upset The Rock? Come on, honey! You know The Rock is tough! The Rock is hard! Don't make him lay the smack down on that ass! (laughs)  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah? How is The Rock gonna lay the smack down when he's hard? (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: (laughs hysterically) See, I wasn't even thinking like that! Danielle, are you hearing this? Are you hearing how your baby sister is talking? What a shame...kids these days, I tell you. (shakes head)  
  
Danielle laughed and shook her head at me. I couldn't even look at her with a straight face.  
  
Crystal: Dwayne, what are you gonna do? YOU set yourself for that. C'mon...The Rock is hard? I thought you called yourself Big Daddy. (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: (laughs) You are too much. And you have a nerve to ask me what I'm gonna DO? I'll TELL you what I'm gonna do...  
  
Before I can even blink, Dwayne is standing next to me and whispering in my ear. I'm at a loss for words now!  
  
Dwayne: (in a tough voice) now you BETTER listen to me the next time! I don't wanna have to do what I said just now...  
  
Danielle is mouthing for me to tell her what he said to me, but I'm not telling. You can believe that!  
  
Crystal: (sarcastic) I'm so sorry, Dwayne.  
  
Dwayne: You BETTER say that. Now onto your next question. (smiles)  
  
Crystal: How are you as far as checking out fan sites dedicated to you on the Internet? What are your opinion of them?  
  
Dwayne: I'm not on the Net much, but whenever I get some spare time I try to check 'em out. They're cool, and I respect what my fans are doing. Again, it's very humbling to see how my fans express themselves. It lets me know if what I'm doing appeals to them or in the same token, doesn't appeal to them.  
  
Crystal: I know this is YOUR interview, but can I just give a quick shout- out?  
  
Dwayne: (laughs) Sure. Go right ahead.  
  
Crystal: All my sistas of Dwayne Johnson Fever, you know who you are, I love you! I know ya'll wish you could be here with the sexiest man on God's green earth, but I am! Ha ha!  
  
Dwayne: Dwayne Johnson Fever? Is that like a club or something?  
  
Crystal: (laughs) It is sort-of...for all peoples that suffer from the DJ Fever, you know. It's a site dedicated to you!  
  
Dwayne: I can't say I'm familiar with that site. What do ya'll do on there?  
  
Crystal: Why don't you guess? DJF sistas, this is for you!  
  
Dwayne: I know you talk about me...what kinda things ya'll be sayin about me?  
  
Crystal: You don't wanna know. (blushes)  
  
Dwayne: What? (laughs) You're talking about me, Dwayne Johnson! I think I'd wanna know what my fans are saying about me! You're not going to tell me, are you?  
  
Crystal: (smiles) Nope.  
  
Dwayne: That's aight. Hiram, could you come here please?  
  
Out of nowhere, Dwayne's assistant Hiram walks up to Dwayne. DJ takes the laptop that he was using and sets it in his lap. Now, DJ is looking directly at me.  
  
Dwayne: Give me the site address.  
  
Crystal: What? Why?  
  
Dwayne: Because I want it, that's why. You better give it to me, girl! Danielle, do you know this site your sister be going on?  
  
I'm looking at Danielle who's shaking her head no and laughing hysterically at what's going on.  
  
Crystal: See, you're not gonna get it no matter WHAT you do.  
  
Dwayne: Oh yes I am...Come here.  
  
Dwayne is giving me this really sexy look, and I don't know if its intentional or what, but I'm not budging.  
  
Crystal: No.  
  
Dwayne: Do you want me to get on my knees, right here?  
  
I'm not gonna say what is going through my mind after that comment he just made, but ya'll KNOW what I'm thinking! I know you do! Dwayne can, because he's scrutinizing my face and he can definitely tell. I'm in trouble now!  
  
Crystal: Get on your knees to do what exactly? (smiles)  
  
Dwayne: Hey! (smiles and then laughs) You better stop. I know what that look is for...your sister will have done put me in handcuffs and used her red mase on me if I would do what you're thinking about right now! Them corporals like your sis don't play! (laughs)  
  
Danielle: You got that right! (laughs and give me a you-know-better look)  
  
Dwayne: Can you get your mind out the gutter for once and come over here, PLEASE? (laughs)  
  
I stand up and Dwayne's gaze is set right on me as I walk over to him. He smiles at me and before I know it he pulls me down in his lap. Danielle just covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud at the look I have on my face, and now she's running out the room. I hear her laughing hysterically in the bathroom now.  
  
Dwayne: Type in the site address.  
  
Crystal: Fine.  
  
So I do it, and now I've entered Dwayne Johnson Fever. I go to get up, but Dwayne stops me, sitting me back down in his lap.  
  
Dwayne: Where you going? You're not done! You are gonna sit right here. And anyway something just grabbed my attention. What the hell is Dwayne Johnson Fan Fiction?  
  
I freeze up. Oh my God, no he's not asking about the fan fics! This is crazy! Well, I can't lie to him.  
  
Crystal: They're fictional stories about YOU obviously, and they are written by some of us female fans. They're called fan fics for short.  
  
Dwayne: Okay, click on it to go to the fan fic page page. You done sparked my interest, girl! I wanna read a lil' somethin-somethin bout myself!  
  
I'm on the fan fic page where all the fics are listed. I try and be slick by scrolling down the page real quick so that he won't see my name. Apparently, I'm not as slick as I thought, because he is using his hand over top of mine on the mouse to now scroll back up.  
  
Dwayne: Looka-here, looka-here, looka-here! What is this? We got a little talented writer up in here, I see!  
  
Danielle was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her beet red face. She was complaining also about her cheeks hurting from laughing so much. She's loving the fact that I've gotten caught. She is so ignorant!  
  
Danielle: You're caught! Too bad, Jellybean!  
  
Dwayne: What's this? Crystal's written SEVERAL things, haven't you? Lemme see...More Than Just Friends, Love Trial, Wishes Do Come True, Big Brother :WWE Style, Just A Dream Series. So many to choose...where do I start first? Oh wait, let me read this warning up at the top of the page. Fan fictions may contain graphic language and...sexual content! Crystal! Do any of your fan fics have those things in them?  
  
Crystal: I don't know, Dwayne.  
  
Dwayne: Well we'll just have to find out then, won't we?  
  
Crystal: No, that's okay. (blushes)  
  
Again, I tried getting up but right back into his lap I went. My sitting position wasn't bad by ANY means, but the idea of Dwayne reading my fics was a slight bit overwhelming. He told the cameras to back away from where we were sitting so that only the 2 of us could see the screen. Dwayne is about to read my fics, little does he know what awaits him. Somebody shoot me now!  
  
Dwayne: Hmm...what to read first?  
  
Dwayne searched the page of fan fics and told me what he was going to read a little of.  
  
Dwayne: I'm gonna read More Than Just Friends and then Big Brother. That aight with you?  
  
Crystal: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cameras are gone now to go to Keondra's interview with Vin Diesel. I'm still sitting on Dwayne's lap (and really enjoying it too!), waiting to get a word from him about my fics.  
  
Crystal: So, what do you have to say?  
  
Dwayne: Let me look at you again right quick!  
  
Dwayne turns me around and stares me straight in my face. What is he doing staring at me like that? Crystal: Why?  
  
Dwayne: I can't believe THIS same person sitting here is that same person who writes such...CREATIVE things about me! There, that's a word for it. Creative! You don't look like the type of person to...  
  
Crystal: To what?  
  
Dwayne: Nothing. I'm only joking. You're a very interesting character though, I'll say that. It's flattering that you say those things about me, no doubt about that. It's just that, ah...I had no idea my fans were such freaky people! (laughs)  
  
Danielle's eyes got wide after Dwayne said that last comment.  
  
Danielle: (in a suspicious and loud voice) Freak like HOW?  
  
Dwayne: Nothing! I'm just playing with her. Calm down, Jellybean!  
  
I laughed at the fact that he was using me and my sister's word. I didn't expect him to come out his mouth saying that!  
  
I turned my head up to look at Dwayne and mouthed a quick but sincere thank you. He smiled at me and stroked my back, and that was all I needed to see that he was cool with it.  
  
Dwayne: Hey Danielle...would you mind if I spent some more time talking with Crystal?  
  
Whoa, where was THIS coming from? I had no idea what he was up to but if it meant me spending more time with him, I was all FOR it!  
  
Danielle: Sure, it's cool. I was just gonna go for something to eat anyway. Crystal, when you are ready just give me a call on my cell and I'll be back here to get you.  
  
Dwayne got up right along with me, and we walked over to Danielle. Dwayne said thanks and slipped her a $100 for herself. I hugged and kissed my sister goodbye, and Hiram went with her. If you ask ME, I think Mister Hiram Garcia has a crush on my sister! Oh well, they are gone now. Dwayne is shutting the door and...okay, locking it. (?) I don't know what that's about it.  
  
Dwayne: Now, it's time for YOUR interview.  
  
Crystal: Really?  
  
Dwayne sets me down in the leather chair that he was sitting in earlier, and he sits across from me on the sofa. Now I was in the hot seat! I could only help but wonder what kind of questions he had!  
  
Dwayne: Yes really. (smiles)  
  
Crystal: Alright then, let's do it.  
  
Dwayne: Nice choice of words, Crystal. (laughs)  
  
Crystal: (mocking Dwayne) See, I wasn't even thinking like that! Danielle, are you hearing this? Are you hearing how your baby sister is talking? What a shame...kids these days, I tell you. (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: You think you're funny, huh?  
  
Crystal: No, but you are. (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: Yeah, I am. (laughs) No, but what's up with these fan fics you be writing about me?  
  
Crystal: I knew that was coming...(blushes)  
  
Dwayne: Oh yeah. That hot seat starting to boil over yet? (laughs)  
  
Crystal: No, not yet. (laughs nervously) What do you mean what's up with my fan fics? You don't like them? I'm not the only one who writes them, you know.  
  
Dwayne: Oh no, I don't have a problem with them! Course not!  
  
Crystal: So you like them?  
  
Dwayne: Yeah, they're cool. You girls have some really creative imaginations, I'll tell you that. If your fan fics were just a taste of what to expect if I were to read some more fics by other writers, I don't know what I'd do! Ya'll are crazy! (laughs)  
  
Crystal: Yeah, we're crazy. We're crazy about you, DJ!  
  
Dwayne: So I see! (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: No, but seriously...  
  
Dwayne gets up and comes over to me, then breathes down my neck. This sent shivers down my spine and made my skin tingle a little bit.  
  
Dwayne: (whispers) Those things you wrote about me in your story...are those things that you wish could actually happen?  
  
Crystal: What are you talking about, Dwayne?  
  
Dwayne: Do you HAVE to ask?  
  
Crystal: Are you asking if I want you to do the things that I illustrated in my story...to me?  
  
Dwayne: I'm asking if you've ever THOUGHT about me doing those things to you.  
  
I was silent, and didn't want to say anything. He had caught me BIG TIME.  
  
Dwayne: (whispers) That seat's starting to get a little hot now, huh?  
  
Crystal: It's boiling actually...not boiling over the top, but it's still boiling. (blushes)  
  
Dwayne: So...answer my question. You ever think about me doing those things to you?  
  
Again, I'm silent.  
  
Dwayne: (whispers) I'm waiting...  
  
He takes his hand and starts to slowly but surely make his way up my leg and underneath my skirt that I had on.  
  
Crystal: This isn't a fair way of you getting me to confess, I hope you know.  
  
Dwayne: So I was right. (smiles)  
  
Crystal: I guess you were...but was the touching really necessary? (smiles)  
  
Dwayne: I felt how you jumped all the sudden when I did that. Don't act like you didn't like it. And anyway, I had no choice but to do it. I had to get you to talk, and you talked didn't you?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, you got me to talk. Are you sure you're not mad about me putting things in my fan fics about you that are based on my personal thoughts?  
  
Dwayne: Okay, that's how you choose to express yourself. I'm not one to sit and judge someone because of something they may say or write, knowing it's coming from their heart like that.  
  
Crystal: Alright.  
  
Dwayne: I just wanna know what about me intrigues the HELL out of you so much! I mean, I'm not THAT special, damn! (laughs)  
  
Crystal: Several things. But for the most part, I just think that you're incredibly sexy. (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, honey. But damn, I just can't get over them sex scenes!  
  
Crystal: Oh my goodness! You're never gonna let me live that down, are you? What can I say? You feed my inspiration. (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: And what do your fans think about your stories? I know you have to have plenty of them and if I can say so, you've just earned another one in me. (smiles)  
  
Crystal: You're only saying that because they're about you! (laughs)  
  
Dwayne: No, I'm serious! You're really good, and you definitely show all the broad spectrum of emotions in your stories. You're really good at manipulating an audience where one minute they are totally into one of your sex scenes, and then a few minutes later they're on the edge of their seats. You should join the writing team we have for us at the WWE! (laughs) I'm really curious to know what your fans say to you, though.  
  
Crystal: Thank you for the compliments! Um, my fans primarily make up my DJF sistas, and in addition to you, they without a shadow of a doubt inspire me. I'm constantly trying to think of new things to include in my stories to bring even more emotion out of them, like no offense, but the whole angle with Dany as being the crazed and deranged ex of yours in MTJF. That's an example. Every now and then I throw some curve balls in my fics for that purpose. In the end, it pays off when I get excellent feedback from them. One girl who I consider to be my number one fan, Maia (you know who you are, girl!)sends me e-mails telling me I'm doing a great job, that I'm funny as hell, and actually wants me to start up another fan fic with her being the starring character in addition to you, of course. It's little things like that, that let me know it's all worth it.  
  
Dwayne: The fans are great, aren't they? (laughs)  
  
Crystal: Yeah. Now I know what you mean when you talk about the fans and just how much they mean to you and your performance.  
  
Dwayne: If I were to do any of the things mentioned in your fics, what would you do?  
  
Crystal: This seat of mine is officially starting to boil over right now, and I can't stop it. (nervously laughs)  
  
Dwayne: That's too bad. Maybe I can do something about that.  
  
Dwayne is now kissing my neck, and I honestly don't want him to stop. But this is strange! If my sister knew what I was getting involved in, let ALONE what Dwayne and I were talking about, she would literally have my ass! And THEN she'd lock his ass up without hesitation, making sure to cuss him out while doing it too. This is real crazy!  
  
Crystal: If you were to do something like out my fics, I don't know what I'd do. I doubt I'd stop you, to tell you the truth.  
  
Dwayne: Oh, and the plot thickens! You wouldn't stop me, huh? (smiles)  
  
Crystal: (laughs) I'm not stopping you now, am I?  
  
Dwayne is kissing one side of my neck and is stroking the other. I'm in a deep trance right now. I am getting up out of my chair and am standing in front of Dwayne, saying nothing. Our eyes are locked on each other, and silence fills the room. After a few seconds of staring in his eyes and pondering things over my mind, I make my way over to Dwayne. He puts his arm around me and slides down to my butt, bringing me close to him. My hands are drifting underneath his white sweater, rubbing his massive chest.  
  
Dwayne: You sure you wanna do this? You know what you're getting yourself into? (gives sexy look)  
  
Crystal: Put it this way...if I didn't want to do this, I'd be gone a long time ago. But what about you? What if you get in trouble?  
  
Dwayne: Don't you worry about me, baby. And besides, noone (pulls me to him so that our bodies are touching) is going to find out anything anyway, because we're the only two people in this room, aren't we?  
  
Crystal: Okay, you're right.  
  
Dwayne: I know I am. (smiles)  
  
About a split second later Dwayne picks me up off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist. I'm steadily looking in his eyes, following his lead. I don't know what my problem is, because my conscious on one hand is telling me to go through with this, that I need to do it. And then on the other hand, I'm thinking that it's wrong, that things are going to be really weird after this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dwayne: Why you so quiet, honey?  
  
Crystal: Just a little shocked and in disbelief, that's all. Damn...I had no idea that you'd bring it like THAT.  
  
Dwayne: Well, what can I say? When you got skills like me...(laughs)  
  
Crystal: See, you KNOW you're bad!  
  
Dwayne: So overall, what did you think about this interview?  
  
Crystal: The best damn interview I've ever been on...damn! You don't do that on all your interviews, do you?  
  
Dwayne: Nah, just with yours.  
  
~THE END~ 


	7. That's What Friends Are For

"Just A Dream Series: "That's What Friends Are For "  
  
By: Crystal  
  
Me and this guy Jimmy are on a double date with my friends Tiffany and Dwayne. We just left the movie theater and are now heading back to the University of Miami campus. I was wearing this black Spanish-looking dress with high heels. Tiffany had borrowed my white skirt and with it she was sporting her orange, green, and white UM baby tee. We had gotten together a few hours beforehand to discuss what we were going to wear tonight. Jimmy was someone Tiffany had introduced me to just tonight, making this sort of like a blind date. To be nice I had agreed to going out with him under the stipulation that Dwayne and Tiff would come with us. Jimmy had on these blue jeans, dark blue shirt, and black leather jacket. Dwayne had the UM pride going all the way, let me tell you! Seeing as we were all seniors and would be graduating in 2003, I guess he figured it was his duty to do this. He had on his UM Hurricanes football jacket, a UM jersey with his name and number 94 on the back, and some jeans.  
  
"It's getting chilly out here." I said, walking with Jimmy.  
  
"Here," Jimmy said, taking his jacket off and putting it on me.  
  
Dwayne looked back at us and scowled. Our relationship was more so that of a big brother-little sister type. Since day one he had looked out for me, making sure that noone mess with me. As you could imagine, we were extremely close. I could tell that he didn't take to Jimmy too well. Every 5 minutes he had his head turned back around and looking at him with disgust on his face. It was really funny.  
  
"Come here, girl." Dwayne said, taking Tiff in his arms and kissing her.  
  
Tiffany and Dwayne's relationship made me sick, to say the least. Tiff was my "friend" and had been for some time, but I couldn't help but think that she had just been buddy-buddy with me just to get to Dwayne. She has seen just how close me and Dwayne are, that we're practically inseparable at times because our friendship is so tight. And I swear...at times I can actually feel her getting jealous just by the little looks or things Dwayne says or does to me. I just shrug it off though. Maybe I'm just imagining things?  
  
"You two are sick! Could you stop? It's not that serious." I said, making gagging noises like I wanted to vomit.  
  
"What's the matter Crissy? You know you can get in on this too! We can make things out to be REALLY friendly, if you know what I mean." Dwayne said, turning back to me and smiling a devilish smile.  
  
"No, that's okay man." Jimmy said loudly, making Dwayne turn his head back around to the front.  
  
The next thing I know Tiff and Dwayne disappear behind these bushes. Jimmy and I are walking and suddenly Jimmy pulls me behind this tree. Jimmy kisses me, and I kiss him back. We start making out, and I go to stop but he persists. Before I can say anything, he starts to get forceful. He brings my arms up over my head and pins them to the tree, as he starts to kiss my neck.  
  
"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Shut up." Jimmy snaps.  
  
I start to struggle and Jimmy presses me up hard against the tree.  
  
"You know you want this. You were practically on over my dick all night long, girl." Jimmy said, feeling on me.  
  
"What? Let me go!" I yell, dropping to the ground and crawling away from him.  
  
"Get your ass back here!" Jimmy yells, grabbing my legs and dragging me back to him.  
  
"Noooooo!" I scream, starting to cry.  
  
Jimmy gets me back behind the tree and lays me on the ground. He gets on top of me, and I continue to struggle with him. Tears come down my cheek as I protest for him to stop what he was about to do.  
  
"Stop it, Jimmy! Please!" I whimper.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not gonna tell you again!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
Jimmy pulls out this needle contained with some kind of clear liquid in it. I'm getting up as he prepares the needle.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask, backing up.  
  
"Lay the fuck down!" Jimmy yells, smacking me in the face and grabbing me by my hair to lay me back down.  
  
"Please don't..." I start to say.  
  
"Alright baby, this will only hurt a second." Jimmy says, as he sticks the needle in my arm.  
  
I smack the needle out of my arm and then Jimmy retaliates by hitting me, only to start raping me afterwards. I'm struggling with him where at one point he gets frustrated and punches me.  
  
"Help me! Somebody please!" I yell, only to have Jimmy cover my mouth with his hand as he continues raping me.  
  
I knee Jimmy in the groin in an act of desperation, and get out from underneath him. I crawl away and then get up to start running.  
  
"Crystal? What happened to you?!" Tiff asks as she and Dwayne run over to me from behind the bushes.  
  
"I thought I heard something..." Dwayne said.  
  
I'm crying on Tiffany's shoulder, not saying anything. I'm just glad to have gotten away, and right now I'm just trying to catch my breath. Dwayne pulls me to him and lifts my chin up to get a good look at my face.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Dwayne growls, his eyes glaring with anger.  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry this happened." Dwayne said, kissing my forehead.  
  
Just then, as if right on cue, Jimmy appeared from behind the tree. He had a really pissed off look on his face.  
  
"You need to tell that bitch to watch her fucking attitude!" Jimmy yelled, pointing at me.  
  
"Hey, she ain't no bitch man!" Dwayne yelled back to Jimmy.  
  
"Nobody was talking to you! Mind your own damn business!" Jimmy yelled at Dwayne.  
  
Dwayne looked at me and it seemed as if he wanted to cry. He gave me one last look over. My face was stinging really bad, for real.  
  
"You're like a baby sister to me, Crissy. I would never hit you, but my man just took things too damn far. Excuse me for a minute." DJ said, starting to walk toward Jimmy.  
  
"Dwayne, no." I said, trying to stop what was about to happen.  
  
"Crystal, get the hell outta my way." Dwayne said.  
  
"Don't do this, D. He's not worth it. You don't need to get benched and lose some playing time because of this. Just get me outta here." I said, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Oh no, CRISSY! Let your little boyfriend come on and try me. I wanna see what the jock has to prove! Come on, big man!" Jimmy said, challenging Dwayne.  
  
"Crissy, move NOW." Dwayne said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I'm bout sick and tired of your fucking ass!" Dwayne yelled, as he approached Jimmy.  
  
Tiffany grabbed me to the side with her as we watched Dwayne and Jimmy fight it out. Jimmy was the one to start out punching Dwayne and he looked like he was taking some pretty hard blows.  
  
"Dwayne!" Tiffany and I yelled.  
  
Suddenly things began to change, as Dwayne was the one beating up Jimmy. He was putting somethin' serious on him!  
  
"Son of a bitch bastard!" Dwayne yelled as he kicked Jimmy.  
  
"Don't you EVER (punch) touch (punch) her (punch) again! (punch) Do you understand me?!!!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
Dwayne kicked Jimmy in the stomach one last time, making Jimmy spit up blood this time. DJ left Jimmy laying on the ground and walked back over to me and Tiffany.  
  
"What...the...hell?!" Dwayne asked, pulling my arm to see the bruise that the needle had left after Jimmy stuck it in my arm.  
  
I was stumbling in an attempt to stand up straight and look Dwayne in his eyes. I was really tired all of the sudden and I wished I could be in my bed instead of outside like this.  
  
"I'm a...a little tired. Am sleepy...can I go back to my dorm now?" I muttered before finally collapsing into Dwayne's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um...where the hell am I? Dwayne, is that you?" I ask, just now waking up.  
  
"Yeah honey, it's me. You don't know where you are?" Dwayne said.  
  
"No, what...the last thing I remember was we were walking on campus because we had just got back from the movies. We went to see that movie Brown Sugar I think, didn't we?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. It was you, me, Tiff, and that asshole Jimmy who I laid out a serious ass whuppin' to." Dwayne said.  
  
"You got into a fight? Why? Did we meet up with somebody from Florida State again? They swear they're the best college, for real."  
  
"I got in a fight, but it wasn't with somebody from FSU. Not this time around. That ass Jimmy who you were with on our double date had attacked you suddenly just as soon as me and Tiff went off and he raped you and drugged you. Look at your right arm." DJ said.  
  
"What am I looking for...ooh, what the hell is that ugly bruise?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Ya boy stuck a needle in your arm containing some kind of sedative or tranquilizer drug or something like that. You passed out right in my arms, and luckily I caught you. You were out for a long time. I'm just glad you woke up." Dwayne said, stroking the side of my face.  
  
"Ow...that hurts, D."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Crissy. If it wasn't for you and Tiff being there I would have killed that bastard for what he did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. He just messed you up pretty badly, honey." DJ said.  
  
"Speaking of Tiff-Tiff, where is she anyway? How come you're the only one here?" I asked.  
  
"She and I had a falling out actually. We're over with. She got jealous of how much attention I was paying to you and whatnot, and we got in this big argument. She started bringing up old shit about how you and I had been the center of all those rumors going around UM some months back, remember that?" Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Everyone swore that you and me had sex on the UM stage when we stayed after school that one time!" I said, shaking my head.  
  
"So Crissy, how was it for you? Cause the way everybody was talkin it had to be pretty damn good!" Dwayne said, laughing hard.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, D." I said, managing a weak smile. It hurt to laugh, and sadly that was the one thing I needed to do right now to help my mood. Dwayne was always a pro at doing that for me.  
  
"Yeah but, Tiff was just really being dumb. So I told her off, that I was tired of her shit and that we were over. I'm not gonna jeopardize losing our friendship because she wants to be an ass. I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to lose the person I really wanna be with." Dwayne said, holding my hand.  
  
"What? Say that again? You're not trying to lose the person you want to be with? So what are you trying to say? I'm not getting this." I said, trying to understand where Dwayne was coming from.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't been able to see this whole time of us being friends, girl. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but are you serious? Crissy, you're set far apart from all these other chicks at UM. You're completely out their league, if you ask me." DJ said.  
  
"Even Dany?" I asked, getting serious.  
  
"You know...we've always been up front with each other, right? So I am gonna put it to you like this. There was a time where I thought about actually MARRYING her, if you can believe it." Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh no! Dwayne Johnson, the big time UM playa thinking marriage? Hell must have frozen over!!! I'm not trying to be rude, D, but I'm aware of your reputation very well. And you know this. Since when does bed-hopping constitute marriage all the sudden? The way you were going around with one girl this night and another the next, I never pictured you ever settling down." I said honestly.  
  
"I'm serious, girl! I was gonna marry Dany right after I graduated. But um...things change, people change. I'll just say that, because if I get into talking about her I'll get pissed off. And besides, you've changed my whole attitude about everything. As far as I'm concerned, this Big Daddy's bed-hopping days are long gone. The whole time of me being with this girl and that and going into relationships only to have them fail because of me either being the playa I 'HAD' to be or for other reasons, it just gave me time to think. For the longest time, I knew I just knew I was going to go around playing girl after girl, because you know, it was all a game to me. It was fun while it lasted though. When you get down to it, the fact of the matter is, this is the absolute truth when I tell you that I wanna be with you. This is no line of bs I'm feeding you. I'm as serious as I'm ever gonna get. I feel like an ass because of the fact that it took me so long to see, but you know what I'm saying, right?"  
  
"Confessions of the University of Miami Playa...that's good stuff." I said, shaking my head and giving a weak smile.  
  
"No, but I understand where you're coming from. I wondered what it would be like if we ever went out a few times. The only thing turning me off about you was your playa-playa reputation which you thought was so important to uphold. That made me sick. Having chicks you drop like a bad habit coming up to me cussing ME out because of your ass wasn't a pleasant experience. All because they knew me and you was cool and that you wouldn't try any of that shit on me that you tried with them smuts...but I won't lie and say that I haven't and still don't feel the same way." I said.  
  
"They did that to you? What did they say about me? Give me the dirt and tell me how much of a son of a bitch I am..." Dwayne said, starting to laugh.  
  
"You're so wrong, D...half them girls actually believed they had a chance and you left them out to dry. Shame." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well. This Hurricane is turning over a new leaf, starting right now. Of course, that is if you wanna go ahead and do this." Dwayne said, smiling at me.  
  
"You know I'm gonna say yes, Dwayne." I said.  
  
"That's what I'M talking about!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh, this may be sort of off the subject. But I wanted to thank you so much for helping me. If you weren't there with me tonight, I don't know where I'd be right now." I said, about to cry.  
  
"I don't wanna even think about that, because all of what he's driven you through tonight and seeing you in this hospital bed now doesn't aid to the fact that if I ever see him on the streets-"  
  
"D, stop! It's done, it's over with. I hope I don't have to hire you as my bodyguard or something just to make you happy so that you have an excuse to beat his ass. He knows how fortunate he is right now that you didn't hurt him even more than you did." I said.  
  
"I'm telling you, I would have probably killed his ass for doing that to you if things were my way." Dwayne said, getting angry.  
  
I grabbed Dwayne's hand tightly and gave a smile. He calmed down.  
  
"I know you would never do that, and I just want to say that I love you for that. These 4 years of us knowing each other, not ONCE did you try anything with me. And despite your sometimes overly aggressive attitude and your past, I know that you wouldn't hit me. So again, I want to say thanks." I said.  
  
"Baby, that's what friends are for!" Dwayne said, getting up out of his seat and coming to kiss me on the top of my forehead.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
